


Sleep

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sleep, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Aziraphale can't quite get used to this "sleep" thing.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

“Angel…angel? What’s the matter? Stop moving!”

Aziraphale rolled onto his back. “How do you do this, Crowley?”

“Do what?”

“Sleep!”

Crowley giggled. “Darling, just lie still and close your eyes. It’ll come to you.”

“I’ve tried, but…how do you stop thinking?”

“What?”

Aziraphale sighed. “My body is still, my eyes are shut, yet my mind is going 90 miles an hour. How does one concentrate on sleeping?”

Crowley rolled over and moved close to his lover, kissing his naked chest.

“You’re overthinking this, angel,” he said. “Sleep can be easy to come by if you just turn off your thoughts.”

“Turn off your thoughts?”

Crowley kissed his shoulder. “Try to focus your mind on the quiet.”

“Dear, it’s Soho at one in the morning on a Saturday. It’s hardly quiet.”

Crowley raised himself up a bit and reached over him to turn on the clock radio that was next to the French fern on the bedside table.

Aziraphale reached up and tenderly caressed the light freckles on the demon’s shoulders as the radio hissed and sputtered through different stations, and he was treated to a light kiss on his forehead when Crowley moved to lay beside him again.

A piano was playing softly as wire brushes gently tapped on cymbals to keep the rhythm.

“Music helps me some nights,” Crowley explained as he wrapped his arms around him. “Just shut your eyes…and listen.”

Aziraphale sighed again and nuzzled into him, their foreheads touching.

But something still wasn’t right.

“I’m sorry, dearest,” he whispered as he sat upright. “I just can’t do this.”

“Not with _that _attitude.”

Crowley turned onto his back and took Aziraphale by the elbow, slowly guiding him downward to rest on his chest. 

Aziraphale put his arms around him and squeezed. “Oh, love…I’m sor–”

“Shhh. It’s bedtime, my angel. No time for apologies…or thoughts…or worries. Concentrate on _now_.”

Aziraphale kissed his warm skin and he listened to the music. It slightly drowned out the sound of laughing people on the sidewalk below the flat, and it really was such a calming sound.

But then there were Crowley’s slender fingertips sliding through his curls, and his stomach that was gently rising and falling with his breathing.

There was the beating of his heart in Aziraphale’s ear, as well as the lingering euphoria from their love-making. 

The angel grinned as his eyelids grew heavy.

The next morning, Crowley awoke to the sound of light snoring and found his angel next to him on his back, his hands on either side of his head and his lips slightly parted.

Crowley smiled and slowly turned onto his side to kiss his temple.

Aziraphale grunted as he stirred.

“Ten more minutes, dear…”

“Sleep as long as you want, angel.”


End file.
